


Remember Last September

by Consulting_Potato (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: A lot of feels, Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Okay so this is my first upload, marceline and princess fluff, old shortie I wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulting_Potato
Summary: Marceline took a serum to cure her of her vampirism, but it may bring up some challenges neither her or Princess Bubblegum were prepared for.





	Remember Last September

"Bonnie, do you remember last September?" A wrinkled and worn woman asks as she moves gently back and forth in a wooden rocking chair.  
"The one with the pumpkin patch?" A silky voice answers from the open kitchen along with the soft clinking of pots and pans.  
"Yes, our sweet little garden." Marceline replies, her eyes fluttering shut. Memories of her old home, the calm pink porch contrasting so perfectly against the rugged black of the cave it rested inside played like an old faded film against her eye lids.  
Bonnibel rolled dough out for a pie, her young hands still able while Marceline's were not. "What of it, love?" She inquired gently.  
Without opening her eyes and interrupting the beautiful cinema, Marceline spoke pensively- however being careful with the words she chose. "Do you wish I hadn't taken the serum?" She asked instead, but the strong and steady tone she had intended to use came out sounding like a meek child.  
The quiet movement in the kitchen paused, Bonnie stood still having been caught off guard. A moment of silence stretched on, only the tranquil noise of nature and hushed tinkle of wind chimes could be heard through the open window. "I wish only what you wish and what makes you happy. If you wanted it, then I wanted it too." Bonnibel answered with a faded touch of pensiveness.  
"Skip the practiced speech, darling. I'd like to know what you really think..." the withered woman shifted in her seat and opened her clouded red eyes, instantly locking them with the other pair of bright bubblegum pink ones. "Some days, I wish I hadn't taken it. The days that I have trouble lifting myself from bed. The days that I momentarily forget your name or where I am. One day I conquered the world and the next I grew grey hairs and developed crows feet," Marcy took a deep breath before continuing, "However, I am reminded of why when I look beside me and see your gorgeous drooling face beside me in the night. When I feel the small tugs at my heart and the knots in my belly. I feel young when I look at you. My bones don't ache and my muscles feel strong as ever. So as long as you stay next to me, by my side forever and always, I will conquer this world-our world- indefinitely." She finished with a confident voice, never breaking the link between her and Bonny's gaze.  
A small whimper escaped from between quivering pink lips as salty tears ran over them and dripped from her chin onto the smooth wooden floor making a low plink plink plink. Bonnibel's bare feet patted along the ground as she hurriedly made her way to the now still chair. "I love you more than life itself, Marceline. I can't bring myself to think of the time when I will be without you." Her words quivered and cracked as her smooth pink hands held Marcy's own, speckled with age.  
A doting smile crept to Marceline's face as she wiped the tears from Bonny's cheeks. "Baby, nothing could keep me away. You can't get rid of me that easily." She chuckled lowly, being interrupted by a labored cough. "Have you forgotten the promise we made last September?"  
Bonnibel raised her head, eyes wide.  
"If we are separated, by anything at all, meet at the oak tree by the well." They recited in unison.  
Marceline nodded, "Keep it in mind sweet heart." She laughed musically, loud and unbound. "Now come, Princess, I'm tired and want to rest." She announced as she set the blanket aside and raised her arms for Bubblegum to raise her from the chair.  
Bonny silently lifted her and took her to the bedroom. She set her in bed and tucked her into the sheets as she slipped in as well, beside her. The birds song had faded and the room echoed with Marceline's stained breaths. Bonnibel laid on her back, staring at the ceiling above her and listening to her wife alongside her.  
Each breath became quieter and shorter for Marcy and Bubblegum's eyes watered, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
"I love you, Marceline Abadeer."  
Marceline used everything she had left in her to breathe out a quiet response. Nevertheless as the outside world had been put on pause and the clock had seemed to stop, her words reverberated against Bonnibel's skull as if it had been a ear splitting shout.

  
"I love you, Bonnibel Abadeer."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so that was an old one shot I wrote at 2am because... why not? There's a lot of emotion in this, but I just love them both so much. Angst but fluffy! Please let me know what you think, I'm always up for constructive criticism! <3


End file.
